


through sickness and health

by minjiscereal



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Smut, hyejoo just gets chae off when she’s on her period, there’s no mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiscereal/pseuds/minjiscereal
Summary: Chaewon has cramps, Hyejoo helps her relax.  Then returns the favour.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	through sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> idk what this prompt is i just wanted to write a smut of these gfs that didnt involve you know... girl penis 
> 
> so enjoy :D

Chaewon groans, her hand clutched over her stomach as she barely makes it out the bathroom before needing to crouch. 

She’d just taken a soothing, relaxing bath to try and distract her from the beginning of her absolute least favourite week of the month, the week she spends dreading until it finally hits her. Hard. 

Her period. 

Shark week, surfing the crimson wave, the time of the month, whatever you call it, Chaewon sometimes considers literally removing her uterus whenever that god forsaken red stain creeps up on her and steals away her favourite underwear.

If the blood wasn’t worse enough, she seems to have been given the luck of excruciating cramps. Like, _agonisingly_ excruciating. Sometimes she describes it as someone wrenching her insides over and over and over again, until she takes enough pain killers and scolds her skin with enough hot water bottles for them to stop. 

So now, here she is, squatting on the bathroom floor until that fist stops torturing her, and she can possibly go and enjoy time with her girlfriend like she was doing beforehand. 

Her girlfriend.

Son Hyejoo, possibly the light of her life, came into her life around four months ago when her bestfriend, Jiwoo, forced her to join photography club so she could impress her crush. Yeah she whined about it at first, she honestly couldn’t couldn’t give a shit about canon g3Xs or whatever, but after she laid eyes on Hyejoo, her silky black hair, tight shorts and fierce, pink lips, she ended up signing up to the class for the rest of the school year. Three sessions, a lot of eye contact and subtle flirting later, they ended up in a coffee shop with warm fruit teas and smiles up to their eyes. 

So now she has a beautiful, sexy girlfriend, _and_ a pretty solid skill in photography. 

“Chae?’ Said girlfriend shouts, and Chaewon only manages to grumble in response, the sound probably not even audible through the bathroom door. “Are you okay?” 

This time Chaewon takes a deep breath, straightens out her legs, and heads back to her bedroom. She makes it, albeit a little slowly, but when she spots Hyejoo on her bed, leaning against the pillows with her phone in front of her, she gains a little energy back. God, all she’s doing is sitting there and she still manages to look overly gorgeous. 

“Hey” Hyejoo looks up with sympathetic eyes. She already knows of the situation, having been the reason she came over after she received a bunch of sad face emojis from her girlfriend when asked how she was, “How’re you feeling?”

Chaewon whines, and trudges over to her, smiling when she instinctively opens up her comforting arms, throwing her phone to the side and straightening out her legs. The older immediately sits over her lap, loving the feeling of warm arms wrapping around her as she tucks her head into Hyejoo’s neck. She smells like musky perfume, and if Chaewon wasn’t so weak she’d probably be climbing her like a tree right now. “Hurts” She mumbles, and Hyejoo tightens her hold around her, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead before resting her chin over her fresh minty-blue hair. 

“I know, Baby” Hyejoo sighs, and presses one more kiss on her head, “Want me to make you a hot water bottle?” 

They’re usually not this ‘lovey-dovey’ with each other, keeping their pda to a minimum and avoiding pet names and over exaggerated couple stuff, but they have their moments. Sometimes Hyejoo will surprise her with a gift, then get all shy and red when Chaewon teases her. Sometimes Chaewon will kiss all over her face, spitting out compliments or whatever comes to mind, then she’ll regret it and hide her face until Hyejoo has to peel her hands away and tell her she feels the same. Yeah they cuddle when they have sleepovers, they tell each other they love each other when it’s necessary, and they do point out when one of them looks beautiful, but their love language is mostly teasing or doing subtle, caring things, like making each other food or cups of tea. 

Or sex. 

Chaewon admits the first thing she noticed about Hyejoo was her body, how it would feel on top or below her, flushed and wanting. She admits that they had sex on the first date, the sexual tension evident from the start, and she admits that now, three months into their relationship, their sex life is very much active. Something about the girl just makes Chaewon want her, every single second of the day. Whether it be when she’s dressed up in a tight dress that accentuates her curves, a simple shirt and sweatpants combo, or messy pyjamas she slept in the night before, Chaewon will probably be aroused if she’s anywhere within a 5 mile radius of her incredibly seductive girlfriend. And she’s never afraid to show it, either. 

It can be dangerous, wanting her all the time. They have had a _few_ incidents where she’s had her pushed up against a toilet stall in the middle of their shopping trips, eating her out until she comes right in her mouth. Or when she’s had her hands down her pants in the middle of a cinema. They’re just _that_ couple. 

So, although she doesn’t mention it, that’s also another reason she _hates_ her period, in that if she wants her girlfriend to touch her in any way, things might get a little… messy. Don’t get her wrong, Chaewon would absolutely down for period sex, there IS a thing called showers, but they’ve never really stepped into that territory before, and despite the amount of… questionable things they _have_ explored together, period sex is not one of them. So she leaves it out, for now. 

“No, you’re warm enough” Chaewon sulks. She’s aware she’s whining, but if she gets a hot water bottle then she’ll loose her current one. 

“Chae, come on, it’ll help I promise” Hyejoo chuckles a little, threading her fingers into Chaewon’s hair to softly massage her scalp. “I’ll even make you a hot chocolate if you want”

Now she’s starting to be a little persuaded, Hyejoo makes unbelievably delicious hot chocolates, can make shitty instant ones taste like gourmet. She looks up, her eyes big and bottom lip jutted out, “Fine, but hurry” 

Hyejoo grins, and presses a quick peck to Chaewon’ slips before easing her off her lap and covering her with the duvet until she’s wrapped up in a burrito. The sight makes her laugh, and Chaewon frowns, poking her middle finger out of the covers. She heads out the door, and Chaewon already misses her, neediness at an all time high whenever she’s on her period. She helplessly reaches for her phone to distract her from the heavy pain she can already feel getting worse. It spreads down to her legs, and she brings her knees up to her stomach, practically curling into a ball until the pain is relieved a tad. Her phone keeps her occupied for a couple minuets, distantly hearing the girl move around downstairs, until she finally hears the sound of footsteps coming back up the stairs, and she switches her phone off, eyes trained on the door. 

Hyejoo struggles with the door handle, but eventually she emerges, a steaming mug in one hand, hot water bottle in the other, and a box of pain killers trapped between her chin and chest. She kicks the door closed, “I brought you some more tablets, it’s been a couple hours since you took the last ones so…” She goes on, placing the mug on a placemat next to the bed. 

“What would I do without you” Chaewon grins as Hyejoo pops out two of the pills and places them in the palm of her hand. 

Hyejoo smiles smugly, and slots the hot water bottle into the covers, resting it over Chaewon’s shirt against her stomach. The older sighs in satisfaction, bringing her legs up to trap the bottle against her tummy. She accepts the pills and knocks them back with a sip of the hot chocolate, practically moaning once she gets a taste of the liquid heaven. “This is so fucking good” 

“Yeah? It’s full of my love” 

Chaewon deadpans up at her, but still can’t help but let out a few giggles, “You’re stupid” 

“Yup, budge up” Hyejoo wafts her hand, and Chaewon obliges, placing the mug back on the bedside table and opening up the covers until she slips in beside her. She wraps them around her, feels hands wrap around her waist and a leg slot between hers.

“Christ it’s hot in here” Hyejoo huffs. 

“Well what’d you expect” Chaewon chuckles at her already red face, a line of sweat forming above her eyebrows. Their faces are level, sharing the same pillow as Hyejoo starts to trace Chaewon’s face with her finger, the light touch making the older blush uncontrollably. 

“Pretty girl” Hyejoo mutters like she didn’t mean to say anything. 

Chaewon brings her hand up to wrap around her wrist, dragging her finger down until it reaches her slightly chapped lips. She presses a faint kiss against the pad of her finger, and when Hyejoo breathes in a shaky breath, she moves to the other one. 

“Chae” Hyejoo almost whimpers, and Chaewon _knows_ that tone. She knows she shouldn’t really take it any further, but she can’t help it, loves the way she can work her up so easily, and so she starts to kiss her palm, down her wrist. Hyejoo shudders, and if it wasn’t hot already under the covers, it’s just skyrocketed. 

Chaewon stops just below her elbow, then slowly drags her lips back up her arm until she’s back at her fingers. She pauses for a second, but when Hyejoo’s eyes turn sultry, she immediately parts her lips, slowly slotting them into her wet cavern until she feels the tips touch the back of her tongue. Hyejoo’s fingers taste like cocoa powder and milk, and honestly Chaewon can’t get enough as she starts to lightly suck the digits, her tongue slotting between them while her spit begins to gather at the corner of her mouth. Chaewon keeps her eyes trained on Hyejoo’s, who’s practically panting into the air around them, staring deeply at her own fingers moving in and out of the older’s rosy lips which she’s come to love. 

“Fuck, Baby” Hyejoo moans, a throbbing sensation in her underwear. If that wasn’t enough, she feels Chaewon start to subtly rock her hips back and forth against the younger’s thigh like she’s desperate for some sort of friction. The action causes Chaewon to let out little whines around Hyejoo’s fingers, and although she’s keeping a slow pace, the pressure on her clit has her going insane. She’s never done anything on her period before, but she’s always heard that it heightens the sensations in sex, and right now, that theory is turning out to be true. 

Chaewon continues to slowly grind her hips, muffled noises of pleasure as she lets Hyejoo watch with dark eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and harshly biting into the skin. When Hyejoo clenches her thigh, Chaewon’s eyes roll to the back of her head, the newfound pleasure making her let out a high pitched moan. The fingers slip from her mouth, dragging over her chin and leaving it shiny with her own spit. Hyejoo grips at her waist, bringing her fingers round to cup her chin, “Dirty girl” She says, her voice low. It makes Chaewon whimper, feels herself throb as she pushes against her girlfriend’s thigh once again. “Using me to get off?” Hyejoo smirks. Chaewon nods, rolling her hips. “So needy” 

“P-please” Chaewon stutters, her voice timid. She sounds pathetic, but Hyejoo _loves_ it, “Want your fingers” 

“Yeah?” Hyejoo uses her free hand to grip Chaewon’s waist, guiding her against her thigh, “Want me to make you come?”

“Mmmm” Chaewon lets her eyes slip shut, relishing in the feeling. 

“Want me to play with you?” Hyejoo watches her girlfriend’s face scrunch up in in front of her, “Make an even bigger mess of yourself?”

“M’messy” Chaewon opens her eyes again, the sight of the younger already watching her with such a dirty look on her face making her twitch. 

“Yes you are, babygirl. You’re messy and needy, just how I like ‘em” Hyejoo almost _growls_ , and the tone of her voice has Chaewon letting out a pathetic whimper, the pressure on her clit building up a hot pool of pleasure in her stomach. It feels so fucking _good_ , and if she’s being honest, she’s already close. 

She almost lets out a noise of _triumph_ when she feels the hand gripping her waist slip down and reach the top of her sweatpants. Hyejoo yanks her thigh away, but before Chaewon can complain about the loss, she’s swallowing her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues already connecting, mixing their saliva as the wet sounds fill the room. 

Hyejoo lets her fingers reach the waistband of Chaewon’s underwear, and she toys with it a little, lets it snap against her skin and grinning into the kiss when Chaewon moans into her mouth, her whole body shuddering. 

“Haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already so worked up” Hyejoo says against her lips, her thumb tucked teasingly in her panties. 

“ _God_ , just fuck me already” Chaewon demands, and Hyejoo looks a little taken aback, but she smirks, planting a peck on her lips before finally, _finally_ edging her hand into Chaewon’s underwear. 

She runs her finger up Chaewon’s slit, loving the reaction it gets from her, gripping at her shoulder and thrusting her hips forward, before circling around her clit lightly as she starts to press wet kisses up her neck. 

Chaewon moans, pressing down against the feel of Hyejoo’s fingers. “F-faster” 

Hyejoo chuckles against the red-bitten skin, circling her fingers faster and pressing the pads of them against her core. She loves the way her girlfriend is so responsive, letting out breathy moans, her whole body practically twitching, clit swollen and puffy against Hyejoo’s fingers. 

“You sound so fucking good, angel” Hyejoo rasps out, her own clit desperate for some sort of friction. She feels herself soak her own panties, and she so desperately wants to grab Chaewons thigh, grind against it until she comes with her, but this is about Chae, wants to make _her_ feel good today, so she squeezes her legs together, and starts to move her fingers faster. 

Chaewon digs her fingers into Hyejoo’s shoulder, her leg instinctively opening wider to give her more access. It’s a little bit of a difficult position they’re in, but she couldn’t care less, not when she feels herself getting closer and closer the faster her girlfriend skilfully moves her fingers. “I’m so close, Hye” 

Hyejoo kisses her way back up to Chaewon’s lips, capturing them in a practically one-sided kiss. She sucks on her tongue, licks into her mouth, while Chaewon all but moans and groans into hers, unable to kiss back. 

“Come on, angel” Hyejoo whispers, pecking her once, “Come for me” 

Chaewon will happily oblige. As the coil in her stomach snaps, she throws her head back, a shiver rocks through her, making her toes curl and eyes roll back. She moans out, strangled and broken as an epiphany takes over her. Hyejoo works her through it until she’s scrambling to get away, panting into the air and whimpering against her lips. She slides her fingers out then, and when she wipes them on the sheets below her, Chaewon suddenly comes back to life, gasping and flicking her hand away, “Don’t wipe them on my clean sheets!”

“What do you want me to do, leave to wash my hand?” Hyejoo exclaims, and that shuts her up. 

“Touche” She squints her eyes, knowing that if Hyejoo left she’d immediately miss her. 

“How are you feeling now?” Hyejoo asks, cupping the older’s cheek. 

Chaewon relaxes into her palm, “M’good. Don’t hurt any more” 

“Yeah? All you needed was to come, huh?” Hyejoo teases, and she giggles when Chaewon gets all embarrassed, hiding her face in the covers. 

“Shut up” She whines, and when she emerges, she places a kiss against her lips. And another, and another, and another, until she pulls away, pouting. 

“What’s up?” Hyejoo asks, her cheeks a little flushed. 

“You didn’t get to come” Chaewon looks up at her. 

Hyejoo could coo, her girlfriend is so sweet to her. “That’s okay, I just wanted to make you feel better” 

“But I want to make _you_ feel good, too” 

“Baby, it’s fine—“ 

“Let me eat you out” Chaewon interrupts, and Hyejoo looks a little taken aback.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm, please, want to taste you” She licks her lip, sliding the bottom one into her mouth and _fuck_ , how on earth could Hyejoo say no to that? She curses under breath, surging in to desperately kissing her mouth before she’s being rolled onto her back. Chaewon fits in-between her legs, and the hot water bottle, that’s now slightly lukewarm, falls onto the sheets beside them, long forgotten. They have their own personal heaters now.

Chaewon separates her lips and goes to Hyejoo’s jaw, planting them down until she reaches her neck, where she begins to nip at the skin slightly. Hyejoo moans, threading her fingers into the tuft of blue hair below her, and spreads her leg instinctively. The older reaches her cropped shirt, and immediately lifts it up, revealing her grey calvin klein sports bra. She presses kisses underneath the band, then looks up through her eyelids, smirking when she makes eye contact with her girlfriend, before lifting both the shirt and bra up over her head.

As soon as she’s exposed, Hyejoo can barely let a word in before she feels lips enclosing around her nipple, sucking desperately. She throws her head back, _“_ Baby” She groans when Chaewon averts to her other nipple, doing the same. Warm hands cup her breasts at the same time, fondling them as a warm, wet tongue circles eagerly around her nipples until she’s squirming.

Chaewon lifts her head up, then starts to kiss back down her stomach, wet kisses leaving behind a shiny trail. She reaches the waistband of Hyejoo’s pyjama shorts and bites them teasingly, making the girl whine below her. “God, don’t tease” Hyejoo chuckles, and Chaewon fortunately obliges, bringing her hands up to yank off her shorts. It reveals her blue underwear, a wet patch forming in the centre that Chaewon hungrily ogles at for a few seconds. 

“So wet for me” Chaewon rasps, pressing a kiss over her clothed clit, smirking at the reaction she gets when Hyejoo arches her back slightly.

Chaewon runs her tongue up her clit then hooks a finger under her underwear, bringing it to the side to reveal her pussy. Her eyes light up at the sight and she immediately drags her tongue up through her folds teasingly slow. Hyejoo whimpers desperately, her fingers tightening around Chaewon’s scalp as she lets her eyes close and head fall back. “Chae” She whines out.

“Pretty little pussy” Chaewon mumbles, wrapping her arms around Hyejoo’s thighs as she starts to build up a slight pace with her tongue, swirling around the girl’s swollen clit. She practically moans at the taste, always loved it, always will, and she lets that be known, “You taste so fucking good” She moans before diving straight back in, lapping at her like she’s been starving. 

“Oh _fuck_ , yes, just like that, Baby” Hyejoo whines and starts to move her hips into her girlfriend’s mouth, struggling to keep her eyes open as the pleasure wracks up her body in waves. Her back arches when Chaewon flattens out her tongue, folds parting so easily for her as the sloppy sounds begin to build up throughout the room. “I’m gonna come, _shit_ ” 

Chaewon sucks at her clit then, bringing one of her hands round to tease her hole with her finger. Hyejoo doesn’t expect it at first when she feels her finger sink past her hole, swallowing it up and sliding against her walls. Chaewon skilfully moves her tongue and crooks her finger in just the right spot, pressing right up against that bundle of nerves that has Hyejoo bending her spine into a painful arch. Her toes curl, her sweat builds up and her legs close around Chaewon’s head, who all but forces them open, dragging her finger along her velvety walls. 

“Want you to come all over my face, let me drink you up, c’mon, make a mess of me, Baby” Chaewon murmurs, and after she goes back in, all it takes is one final flick of her warm tongue, a thrust from her finger, and she’s coming hard. Her mouth hangs open as she screws her eyes shut, legs twitching around Chaewon’s head, who simply works her through it. It seems to last forever, and she doesn’t even feel when Chaewon slides her finger out, replacing it with her tongue as she licks up every last drop. 

Hyejoo opens her eyes again, panting while her hand loosely falls out of Chaewon’s hair. The older kisses back up her stomach until she hovers over her face with such an innocent grin, it deems weird under the circumstances. Her lips are swollen and shiny, and there’s plenty of spit around her mouth that, if she wasn’t so exhausted, would probably make Hyejoo want to go for round two. 

“Hi” Chaewon chuckles, and places a chaste kiss against Hyejoo’s lips, “Good?”

“So good” Hyejoo nods, her lips curling into a smile, “As always” 

They both giggle, and Hyejoo huffs out a breath when Chaewon lays her head over the girl’s chest, leaning down to grab the covers. She pulls them up to her shoulders and sighs in satisfaction, listening to the younger’s heartbeat and basking in her warmth. Hyejoo runs her hand up and down Chaewon’s back, kissing the top of her head before she snuggles in closer. 

“At least we know what to do when your cramps are bad”

Chaewon chuckles, and presses a light kiss against Hyejoo’s chest. She hums. 

Yes, they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a little rushed im awful at pacing but hope u enjoyed this mess


End file.
